Inesperadas Noticias
by maaeaca
Summary: Sophie sabia que el casarse con un mago como lo era Howl, seria algo complicado. Y mas ahora que, recuperado su corazón, era mas juguetón y bromista. Pero definitivamente esta ultima broma no se la perdonaría, era la ultima que le hacia. Y si tenia que quedarse viuda siendo aun tan joven solo porque mato en un ataque de furia a su marido. Bienvenido sea.


Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen. Son de su respectiva autora Diana Wynne Jones. Yo solo los utilizo para crear las atrocidades que salen de mi cabeza como la escrita.

.

.

.

" **Noticias Inesperadas"**

.

.

.

—¡HOWL!

¡ESTABA ARTA!

De verdad

Ese mago de cuarta se había excedido demasiado

Esto definitivamente era lo último que le aguantaría

Sabía que Howl era el tipo de persona lo suficientemente egocéntrica y con amor propio como para pasarse horas enteras en el cuarto de baño simplemente para embellecerse y lucir más guapo de lo que ya era. También, sabía que tenía una "mala costumbre" de escapar de los momentos que le generen conflicto o de no responder preguntas, como también el escabullirse a la hora de hacer un compromiso de cualquier tipo con alguien. Se dio cuenta , además, que luego de recuperar su corazón al romperse el contrato con Calcifer, que tenía esa pequeña chispa y toque juguetón propio de los niños- en palabras de Calcifer, era debido a que su corazón era el de un niño-, Razón por la cual le encantaba gastarle todo tipo de bromas a su querida Sophie.

Muchas de ella iban directamente ligadas a hacerla enfadar o sacarla de quicio, cambiando el color de su cabello, el desaparecer sus cosas, el ensuciar el baño luego de su sesión de belleza para darle más trabajo, o incluso hacer tan largas las preliminares en sus momentos de intimidad que terminaban con una Sophie furiosa, necesitada y frustrada por lo largo del asunto porque mandaba a Howl a comer calabazas y a dormir con Michael.

Pero hoy definitivamente, paso todos los limites con esas bromitas suyas.

Llevaba toda la santa mañana sintiéndose extraña, se mareaba sin motivo aparente, el olor de las flores le impedía atender la tienda porque le desagradaba al punto de darle arcadas ¿QUIEN TIENE ARCADAS POR OLER FLORES, MALDICIÓN?, incluso había vomitado todo su desayuno inmediatamente después de comerlo- y con lo rico que estaba.

Esto tenía que ser algún tipo de broma gastada por él, Seguro, solo Howl podría echarle ese tipo de conjuro que la hiciera sentirse tan mal, Calcifer no lo haría, Michael mucho menos, hasta estaba cansada y con sueño, era el colmo.

—Maldición Howl, ven aquí, no escaparas de esta—. Golpeaba el suelo con su pie derecho mientas se cruzaba de brazos, adoptando una pose de enojo e impaciencia.

—Sophie, ¿qué ocurre? —Calcifer la miraba desde su lugar en la chimenea con ojitos curiosos y con un rastro de temor. Nunca era bueno cuando Sophie se enfadaba, la casa literalmente se derrumbaba y el que peor se la llevaba era Howl, la causa de la mayoría de sus enfados.

—Eso es lo que quiero saber, de seguro es otra de las bromas de Howl, vengo sintiéndome mal todo el santo día, ¡Así no puedo hacer nada! —Soltó un bufido de fastidio y su pose de enfado se derrumbó en segundos, estaba cansada, demasiado, y no lo entendía. No había podido hacer gran cosa estando en el estado que estaba, por eso no entendía que lo causaba y lo más lógico que se le pudo ocurrir era que Howl le había hecho algo.

—Sophie, Howl acaba de irse diciendo que tenía un pendiente con el mago Suliman, algo de un conjuro muy difícil o algo así—Michael llego corriendo desde la floristería para darle el mensaje que Howl le había encomendado, y por el estado en que estaba Sophie, pudo entender por qué salió tan repentinamente y con una excusa que sabia a leguas la invento a último minuto.

De seguro le gasto una de sus bromas, y ahora trataba de escaquearse de la reprimenda.

Nunca cambiaría

Y se suponía que el niño de la casa era el

— ¿Ah? ¿Un pendiente con Suliman? ¿Un conjuro difícil? Esos son puros cuentos, maldito mago de cuarta, de esta no te escapas—Sophie, harta de todo, se quito el delantal que traía puesto y lo arrojo en cualquier parte, para tomar su chal y salir en busca de ese inepto de Howl, cerrando la puerta con la fuerza suficiente como para haberle provocado una rotura.

—Creo, que sea la broma que haya hecho esta vez, se paso de la línea, Sophie está furiosa—Michael se rasco la cabeza en un gesto confuso. Nunca entendería a los adultos, y menos cuando se trataba de ese par, que más que ser adultos serios y responsables, eran unos completos niños.

—Sophie siempre esta refunfuñando, pero concuerdo contigo, en esta ocasión parece ser algo más serio, no parece ella—Calcifer se compadecía de Howl, Sophie era una persona muy aterradora cuando se enojaba, y como en la mayoría de las situaciones el culpable de sus enojos era el mago, decir que la pasaba mal era quedarse corto.

Aunque tuvo la mala suerte de escucharlos una ocasión en una de sus tantas reconciliaciones.

Nunca sería el mismo demonio fuego en lo que le quedaba de vida

.

.

.

—Que te digo la verdad Sophie, esta vez soy inocente, no te he hecho nada—Howl estaba aterrado, había escuchado los gritos de Sophie desde la tienda y le invento una excusa cualquiera a Michael para salir lo más pronto posible de su casa tratando de evitar la regañina que el sabia esta vez no se merecía, era cosa de costumbre eso de escapar.

—No te creo, solo tú podrías hacer que me sintiera mal todo el santo día, ¿sabes? Ni si quiera puedo estar en la tienda porque las flores me causan nauseas ¿Cuándo se ha visto? Y sé que enferma no estoy—Su voz sonó agotada y se desplomo en el sillón de la casa de los Suliman, mientras su hermana y el famoso mago los observaban discutir desde donde estaban, que era el sofá más grande de la estancia, mientras tomaban un te apreciando el espectáculo que el matrimonio les daba.

— ¿estás segura sobre lo de no estar enferma?, nunca te haría una broma para dejarte en ese estado, lo sabes, mis bromas se enfocan en otros temas—Howl se arrodillo ante Sophie y le tomo las manos en un intento por calmarla y al hacerlo, se topo con que estas estabas demasiado heladas para su gusto. Frunció el ceño

—Por supuesto, tus bromas se centran en dejarme frustrada en el sex…

Howl le tapo la boca en un movimiento rápido, joder, que había más gente en esa sala, no estaban en su habitación.

—Esto… si me permiten opinar al respecto, creo saber el motivo de porque te sientes mal querida Sophie, y en parte, como dices, si es culpa de Howl—Lettie hablo con un poco de carmín en sus mejillas ante la última frase dicha por su hermana, aunque incompleta, le daba una idea de a donde se encaminaba.

— ¿Vez como si tienes la culpa de mi estado actual?, y tu diciéndote inocente—Sophie alejo sus manos de manera brusca de las de Howl, y se puso de pie en un movimiento rápido, lo que origino el que casi se cayera ante el mareo repentino que le ataco, si no fuese por su marido que a la atrapo antes que sucediera

— ¡SOPHIE! —Howl recostó a Sophie del sofá donde se había levantado y la miro con verdadera preocupación en sus ojos.

—No te preocupes Howl, en su estado es normal que le vengan este tipo de síntomas, también sufrirá de vómitos matutinos, cansancio extremo, le dará asco oler algunas cosas, y quizá hasta dolores de cabeza—Lettie tomo un sorbo de té, y miro a su marido de reojo, quien, luego de escuchar sus palabras, entendió a que se refería y le devolvió esa mirada astuta.

— ¿Estado actual? —Sophie y Howl hablaron al unísono, y para la pareja ante ellos, eso se escucho muy cómico— ¿De qué hablas Lettie?

— ¿De qué hablo? Pues de lo obvio querida hermanita, estas embarazada, los síntomas que dices haber tenido en la mañana lo confirman, no puede ser otra cosa.

Los rostros de Howl y Sophie pasaron en cuestión de segundos, de la completa confusión a la más grande sorpresa y estupefacción posibles.

No puede ser cierto

— ¿Qué? ¿Embarazada? Me tienes que estar jodiendo Lettie—Sophie, que se consideraba a ella misma una persona incapaz de decir improperios o algún tipo de mala palabra, no pudo evitar soltar una, luego de escuchar semejante cosa de los labios de su hermana.

— ¡Sophie! No digas malas palabras, casarte con Howl ha hecho que se te pegue su forma de hablar y sus malos hábitos—Lettie refunfuño luego de escuchar a su hermana mayor decir semejante palabrota, que en su opinión, no era la de una dama. — Y no, no estoy bromeando ni nada por el estilo, es la completa verdad, ¡tienes todos los síntomas cariño!, y no me vas a decir que en este tiempo que llevas casada con Howl no ha pasado de nada, porque por la frase incompleta de hace un rato, me has dado otro tipo de idea.

Sophie se sonrojo por lo dicho, y carraspeo tratando de desviarse de ese tipo de tema

—Por supuesto que no insinuó lo contrario, Lettie, es solo que me cuesta creerlo, además no puedes soltar a si como así una noticia que ni siquiera está confirmada o algo— Sophie, aun con lo dicho, sintió que en su pecho crecía un tipo de sentimiento distinto a los experimentados, y sabia no era otro que el recién despertado amor de madre, aun si lo dicho solo fueran especulaciones.

Un hijo de Howl

No podía creerlo, era una noticia maravillosa, pero antes de hacerse ilusiones con ello, debía confirmarlo.

—Entonces debes visitar un medico urgentemente, así estarás completamente segura de lo que te digo, me hiere que no confíes en lo que tu hermana te dice—Lettie enjuago sus lagrimas imaginarias ante la desconfianza de su hermana de no creer en su palabra.

—Lettie, vamos, no es que no crea en lo que me dices, es solo que con una prueba concluyente todo sería mejor y así nos aseguramos al cien ¿no crees? — Sophie trato de calmar los lloriqueos de su hermana que sabían eran falsos, pero no por eso no le afectaban, si bien era cierto que en el pasado nunca se tragaba los berrinches de sus hermanas y generalmente era ella quien ponía fin a ellos, en esta ocasión no supo porque su llanto falso le estaba afectando tanto.

Quizá y si era verdad lo que su hermana le decía y estaba embarazada, últimamente se sentía más emocional que de costumbre.

—No es necesario acudir a un medico Sophie querida, como mago real que soy, puedo confirmar o desmentir la noticia de tu embarazo, si me permites hacerlo claro, aunque Howl también podría hacerlo, pero dudo que pueda en el estado que se encuentra—Suliman hablo con una voz calmada y con un tinte preocupado mientras observaba a un petrificado y azul Howl que luego de las palabras de su cuñada adopto la forma de estatua azulina viviente.

— ¿Qué le sucede a tu marido Sophie? ¿La noticia fue mucho para él? —Lettie miro perspicaz mente a su cuñado y dudando en si sacarlo de su sopor o dejarlo como decoración permanente en el salón.

Aunque puede que las visitan que llegasen a su casa se espantasen al ver la estatua viviente de uno de sus mejores magos como decoración de interiores.

—Déjalo, volverá a ser el dentro de un rato, aunque la mayoría de las veces expulsa un liquido medio verdoso de su cuerpo cuando se siente presionado, frustrado y las cosas no salen como él esperaba, es la primera vez que veo este tipo de reacción en el — Sophie le quito importancia al asunto y se giro en dirección del mago real— Si dices que puedes hacerlo Suliman adelante, me ahorraría mucho el que lo hagas.

—De acuerdo—Suliman se acerco a ella y pidiéndole permiso levanto un poco su chal y su camisa lo justo como para dejar al descubierto su aun plano vientre mientras posaba una mano en el y emitía un tipo de lucecita media violeta.

Se quedo quieta en lo que fuera que el mago estuviese asiendo para corroborar su estado actual, con Howl había visto todo tipo de hechizos y conjuros, pero era la primera vez que veía uno como este, y tenía mucha curiosidad por saber el resultado final, y esperaba en lo profundo de sí, que el diagnostico fuese positivo.

Luego de un par de segundos Suliman retiro su mano y su semblante serio de un rato, cambio completamente a uno de alegría.

—Pues, como mago real y con el poder que dicho título me otorga, me complace anunciarte Sophie querida, que efectivamente estas embarazada y si mi magia no falla en decirlo, tienes algo cercano a los dos meses de gestación.

Sophie que ya había pasado por el estado de estupefacción que este tipo de noticia te daba gracias a las palabras de su hermana, solo pudo reír de contenta mientras la abrazaba a ella y al mago real.

Era maravilloso, de verdad

La mejor noticia de su vida

Seria Madre, ¡ELLA!

Y de un hijo de Howl

No podía en si con tanta felicidad dentro de ella

Soltó a la pareja mientras Lettie parloteaba un montón de cosas referentes a la pronta llegada de su sobrino o sobrina a su conmocionado marido que solo la observaba un poco perdido por lo rápido que hablaba, mientras ella se acercaba a la estatua que era su esposo.

—Howl, oye, reacciona, ¿o pretendes quedarte como decoración en la casa de Lettie? — Sophie empujo un poquitito a su marido, y este, como volviendo por fin a la realidad, la observo con un poco de estupefacción mientras trataba de ubicarse en el ambiente.

—Sophie cariño, no sé si he odio mal o fue algún tipo de error pero ¿Qué es eso de un embarazo?

Si no fuese su marido y estuviese tan feliz con la noticia, lo golpearía por idiota y dejaría huérfano de padre a su hijo no nato.

—Lo que oíste no fue un error ni nada Howl, estoy embarazada de casi dos meses, Suliman lo confirmo, seremos padres— Se acaricio el vientre mientras soltaba aquellas palabras y no pudo evitar el no imaginarse a su futuro hijo ¿Seria como ella? ¿Cómo Howl? ¿Sacaría su personalidad? ¿Sería mago? ¿Niño o niña?, eso ultimo le daba igual, fuese lo que fuese, o como fuese, lo amaría tan intensamente como ya lo amaba ahora por el simple hecho de ser su hijo y de Howl.

¿Era posible enamorarse de una persona que todavía ni nacía? Porque eso le estaba sucediendo ahora.

El rostro de su marido paso por diversos colores para llegar a una palidez casi extrema que lo hacía ver como un muerto viviente, y se desplomo en la silla detrás de el

— ¿P-Pa-Padre? —La frase salió de sus labios con un leve tartamudeo y una pizca de temor, mientras encaraba a su Sophie de pie delante de él—No sé si pueda asimilar el hecho de ser padre así tan repentinamente, sabes cómo soy Sophie, no creo poder ser el mejor ejemplo, soy algo infantil para mis cosas, no me gustan los compromisos, escapo en los momentos difíciles y…—Interrumpió la perorata que salía de sus labios porque Sophie repentinamente se lanzo sobre él en un abrazo muy apretado y sentía como una parte de su traje a la altura del hombro se humedecía un poco por las lagrimas que estaba derramando Sophie.

—Howl, nadie en el mundo está listo o nace con los conocimientos para ser buen padre, reconozco que en el fondo también tengo miedo, y no sé si lo haré bien, pero de lo que si estoy segura, es que juntos, como la familia que somos y que ahora se ampliara, saldremos adelante y daremos lo mejor de todos nosotros para que esta personita que viene en camino crezca de la mejor manera posible—Sophie susurro aquellas palabras en el oído de Howl con un sentimiento lleno de amor y comprensión —Además, no creo que no seas capaz de ser responsable, te hiciste cargo de Michael ¿o no? Y míralo ahora, es tan buen mago como tú y es un niño estupendo, se que con tu hijo o hija serás igual de fantástico.

Howl, al escuchar aquello no pudo si no abrazar a Sophie contra sí y sentir que dentro de el nacía un nuevo sentimiento, que en parte lo dejaba un tanto desconcertado, todavía le costaba un poco esto de tener un corazón y con ello, sentimientos, pero si no se equivocaba lo que estaba naciendo en el no era otra cosa que un creciente amor por su futuro hijo y lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

Y también felicidad, porque ese si era un sentimiento que no necesitaba comprender para saber lo que significaba, y que al lado de Sophie lo experimentaba a todas horas del día y ahora, con aquella noticia, su felicidad y su amor por ella, no hacía más que crecer, porque Sophie llego a su vida para quitarle lo solitario y solo entregar amor, le quito aquella monotonía que era su día a día, y le enseño cosas que valoraba como no lo hacía antes, le devolvió su corazón, solo para volver a robárselo y ahora quedárselo ella, y con esto de ahora, una nueva persona se llevaba lo poco que le quedaba de él, para no entregárselo, pero le daba igual, porque por ellos dos, daría su corazón y mucho mas.

Puede que no estuviese listo para ser padre, puede que tuviese miedo, puede que escapase de los compromisos y tuviese un aire infantil, puede que tuviese muchos defectos y pocas virtudes, puede que en el futuro cometiese errores, pero sabía, que al lado de Sophie, todo aquello no importaba, porque juntos eran capaces de todo, y con su hijo pronto a llegar a su vida, serian las personas más invencibles de todas.

Porque lo que ellos tenían, aparte de una familia dispareja y llena de magia, no era otra cosa si no…

 _Amor_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _!Waaah!_

 _Suficiente, mucha azúcar me provocara diabetes. Esta pequeña cosilla llena de miel y corazones, salio de mi mente luego de ver la película por 183768172 vez y leerme la saga otra 1874618374 vez. los amo a los dos y a la saga. Una genialidad, en mi opinión._

 _Espero que sea de su agrado y supere sus expectativas. Es el segundo engendro que escribo que sale a la luz. Tengo un tercero que se esta cociendo, pero es de otro Fandom y promete ser largo._

 _Siempre quise saber el como se enteraron y tomaron la noticia de ser Padres. Sobretodo Howl. Porque, en el segundo libro, se relata a través de las experiencias de otra persona, y no mencionan mucho el cuento. Algo así es como me imagino que fue todo, soñar es gratis dicen._

 _En fin. No me explayo mas, espero sus comentarios respecto al tema. Me harían muy feliz, la verdad._

 _Saludillos para todas ustedes, y todos, si los hay por supuesto._

 _Mrs. Phantom Michaelis_


End file.
